a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved deicing device, and more particularly to an automatic deicing device for cable.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,353 (Haslim et al), which describes an electro-expulsive separation system for removing any solid body of a surface. This system consists of one or more overlapped conductors, folded back on themselves, embedded in an elastomeric material and installed on a surface. The system also comprises power storage units from which large current pulses are generated. The pulses travel in the conductors and create a repulsive force between the folded sections of each conductor. The repulsive force separates the folded sections and distends the elastomeric material, which tends to remove any solid body on the surface of the elastomeric material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,325 (Zieve et al.), there is described an electromagnetic repulsion system for removing contaminants such as ice from the surface of an aircraft or any other objects. The repulsion system consists of a plurality of relatively thin and flat coils positioned between the aircraft surface and an outer sheet. Applying a rising current through the coils creates a repulsion between the coils and the aircraft surface, which causes ice to be removed from the outer sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,269 (Levin et al.), there is described a deicing device for deicing the surface of a wire. This device consists of an appliance for generating electromagnetic field pulses, installed in close proximity to the wire, which creates a repulsive force between the wire and the device. The appliance is fixed to a support that is secured to a movable transport vehicle for carrying the device along the wire to be deiced.
Also known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,137 (Shimada et al.), which describes an apparatus for deicing trolley wires. This apparatus consists of a throughtype current transformer connected to the trolley wires. The current transformer generates a Joule heat along the trolley wires, that melts the ice.
Further known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,378 (Hrovat) which describes a device for deicing power cables. This device consists of a wheeled dolly mounted for rolling along the cable. The dolly has unequal weights for creating a rocking movement with the wind, and applying torsion to the cable to loosen ice formed on the cable.